


Hold On To Me

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves Modern AU [2]
Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A small smutty sequel to my Silas Groves x Reader Modern AU.Nothing special, just a little tender shower episode.





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hold on to this gift we share  
> It is as slippery as it is rare  
> I'll hold on to that feeling  
> Of waking and finding you there  
> I'll hold on to you and you hold on to me  
> (c) Cowboy Junkies

 

This morning you were as usual standing in the shower, enjoying warm streams of water caressing your body as Silas appeared in the bathroom.

\- Hey there, sexy man, - you purred, smiling as he entered the shower cabin.

\- “Sexy man”, - he huffed suppressing a chuckle. - I look more like a hobo.

\- Come here, hobo, - you placed your hands on his shoulders, tiptoeing to kiss the tip of his nose. - I love it, - your fingers stroke his dense beard gently. - But if you decide to shave or cut your hair, I’m okay with it too. Do as you wish.

\- Well, I’m actually okay with the beard, - Groves smirked as you placed a soft kiss on his lips. Putting his hands on your hips he pulled you a little closer. - Just thought the hair look kinda messy…

\- It’s good to tug on it though, - you replied, reaching his damp hair and brushing it back with your fingers.

\- I like that, - he bent down to trace the side of your neck with soft kisses. You sighed with delight, your fingers still caressing his hair lazily. Actually your night was quite intense, but apparently Silas was up for more, you already felt him getting harder against your thigh.

\- You’re up for some morning exercises, I guess, - you chuckled softly.

\- Well um… I didn’t have much of it, so… - he smiled against your skin, making you gasp as he gently bit on your shoulder while his hand cupped your breast causing your nipples harden.

\- Why, I wonder?.. - you asked. - I mean… you’re a handsome man… And many girls actually like military guys…

\- I guess I was always taking my job too seriously, - he replied, still caressing you with his hands making your body melt. – Many of my colleagues actually had wives and families… But I knew I couldn’t have given any woman as much attention as she truly deserves… Being a soldier’s wife is a sad thing to be honest. I don’t think any girl deserves it. Didn’t want to make anyone suffer.

The sound of his slightly hoarse voice as he talked quietly made your skin tingle, though your heart was shrinking at these words. You wanted to say something comforting, but at this moment his fingertips brushed against your mound and a quiet moan escaped you at this feathery touch.

\- But now you’re here with me… And you’re not making me suffer… You’re making me feel good… - you finally managed to mumble. His hands on your hips, beard tickling your skin and the warmth and closeness of his firm body were about to drive you insane. The corners of his mouth curled into a soft smile as he looked at you.

\- I’m thinking of going to the police, actually, - he said. - I just, you know… Have to do something. Hate to be useless…

\- Hmm… In this case I guess you’ll definitely have to get a haircut…

\- Yeah… But for now you can tug as much as you want.

He smirked, kneeling in front of you. Placing one our legs on his shoulder he teased you, stroking your inner thigh with his bearded chin before his lips finally reached your mound. You leaned your back against the wall gasping for air as his tongue gently probed your folds. He moved unhurriedly, dragging his warm tongue along your slit from your hole to your already swollen sensitive bud. Alternating between sucking on it and rolling his tongue across it he made the sweetest sounds of pleasure escape your lips. And yes, you tugged on his hair. Desperately.

Inserting his two fingers inside you, he started moving them slowly, while his tongue kept playing with the very tip of your clit, touching it just lightly, but every time he did so, your body shuddered with delight. This certainly couldn’t last long. Your walls clenched and you moaned out loud, trembling as the pleasure ran through you wave by wave.

As he rose on his feet you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his into a hot and passionate kiss. You felt him squeezing your backside, lifting you up, and you dug your nails into his shoulders letting out a ragged whimper as he entered you with a hard thrust of his hips. His movements were rough, deep and hard, his low grunts and sighs against your ear making your skin break out with goosebumps. The sounds of his arousal weren’t very loud but nevertheless sexy as hell to you. Arching your back and moaning out his name you felt your pussy tightening for the second time before your core exploded with pleasure. He followed you almost immediately with a hoarse groan through clenched teeth.

He stayed inside you for a while, panting and leaving sloppy kisses on your neck and shoulder. You stroked his back and his upper arms, running your fingers along hard muscles. You lost the sense of place and time and just wished to stay in his embrace forever.

\- My legs are jelly, - you whispered with a quiet laughter. He kissed your forehead, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

\- Don’t worry. I’m holding you.

\- I’m holding you too, Silas… you know. Whatever happens, I’m holding you.

\- I know that, y/n. I know.


End file.
